Is this Love?
by cu12
Summary: This is my first Glee fic! This is a Dantana fic. Basically, Santana and Dani run into eachother, literally, and Santana can't stop thinking about Dani. Please give it a try! I'm bad at summaries. Hope you guys enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

I love Santana and Dani but they definitely don't get enough screen time so I decided to write a fic about them! **Please review! Comments, suggestions, requests! Feel free to PM me also. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story!

I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Santana has been in New York for about a month now. Santana decided to move to New York after she broke up with Brittany, she realized she hated school and wanted to actually do something with her life. When Santana showed up on Rachel and Kurt's doorstep she was surprised that they let her move in with them; and she was even more surprised that she really enjoyed living with them. Yeah, she was a bitch in high school, especially to the glee kids, but Rachel and Kurt were now the best friends Santana had.

For once, Santana was really happy with her life, the only thing that was missing was a girlfriend. There were a lot of girls in New York, a lot of gay girls, but none of them were worth Santana's effort. She didn't want a rebound, she wanted to be with someone who was amazing, and have a real relationship with a great girl.

Santana was on her way to work when she ran into, literally ran into, the great girl she's been waiting for.

She was a few minutes late to her shift at the diner, luckily Rachel and Kurt, who work at the diner also, were able to cover for her.

Santana ran towards the door to the diner, and that's when it happened.

As she was about to walk into the restaurant, a blonde emerged from the diner. Neither of them were paying attention when they ran into each other.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry," Santana looked up from her phone to see the most beautiful girl she's seen in a while. She suddenly got nervous, _what the hell Santana Lopez does not get nervous_, she thought.

"No, don't be, I shouldn't really be running out of a door without looking," the girl smiled at Santana, "Although, I'm happy I ran into someone as beautiful as you."

Santana immediately blushed, "you're not too bad yourself," she let out a nervous laugh.

"Well thank you…" the girl trailed off.

"Santana, I'm Santana," Santana introduced herself and extended her hand towards the other girl.

"Nice to meet you Santana, I'm Dani," Dani shook Santana's hand. There was no denying the sparks between them, the girls made eye contact for what seemed like forever. They both looked to the ground and blushed.

"Sorry to be rude but I uh… I'm already a little late for my shift," Santana motioned to the diner.

"Oh yeah of course. Don't worry about it," Dani smiled, "I hope to run into you again sometime, Santana."

"I would like that," Santana looked into Dani's eyes.

"Have a good shift, Santana," Dani touched Santana's arm, her touch lingered for a few seconds before Dani smiled and walked away.

Santana stood there staring as Dani walked away. _Wow_, Santana thought.

"Santana! Why are you standing there like a weirdo?" Rachel called from the doorway of the diner. "Helloooo, earth to Santana! Who was that girl?"

"What? Sorry I just…" Santana still left the butterflies from when Dani touched her arm.

"Santana! You like her don't you?" Rachel asked.

"I just met her, there's no way," Santana walked into the diner.

"Well, there you are," Kurt stated with a little too much sass.

"Yeah hey sorry I'm late," Santana said, still out of it.

"What, no sarcastic comeback?" Kurt looked genuinely surprised.

"Santana met a girl," Rachel filled him in.

"Ooh a girl?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's… wow," Santana was still at loss for words.

"Santana, I've honestly never seen you act like this about a girl before," Kurt looked at her seriously.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't felt this way about a girl since…" She trailed off.

"Since Brittany," Rachel finished the sentence for her friend.

Santana looked at Rachel with a sad smile and nodded. "I just hope I see Dani again."

"So Dani is her name, huh? It's cute, sounds edgy. It's about time you dated an edgy girl," Kurt handed Santana a few ketchup bottles to refill.

"Whoa Hummel, date? I don't even know if she's gay."

"Santana I saw the way she touched your arm, she's definitely into you," Rachel offered to help ease her friend's worries.

"Yeah… maybe you're right," Santana smiled.

The rest of Santana's shift went by painfully slow. When it was finally over Santana, Rachel, and Kurt left the diner together, heading to their apartment.

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Yeah… I guess," Santana smiled weakly.

"Still thinking about Dani?" Kurt asked.

"I uh… yeah actually I am. I don't know why this girl has such an affect on me," Santana looked at Kurt.

"Santana, this might sound crazy but, maybe you actually like this girl," Kurt returned her look.

"I don't know," Santana sighed.

"Crazier things have happened!" Rachel said excitedly.

And that was the moment Santana ran into someone, again.

"Fuck, I really need to start paying more attention. Would you believe me if I said that wasn't the first time that happened today?" Santana asked the person she ran into.

"Actually, I would," they replied.

Santana recognized her voice and smiled, "I can't believe this."

"Hello to you too," Dani gave her a flirty smile.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Oh, um Dani, these are my roommates, Kurt and Rachel," Santana motioned to her friends.

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel smiled sweetly.

"So you're the girl that's had our dear Santana so love sick all day," Kurt smiled.

"Love sick, huh?" Dani smiled at Santana.

"I wouldn't call it love sick… I've been thinking about you though…" Santana looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Perhaps I've been thinking about you too," Dani touched Santana's arm.

"Well, I think that's our cue to leave…" Kurt took Rachel's hand and dragged her away from the girls.

"See you at the apartment San. It was nice to meet you Dani!" Rachel yelled as they left.

"It was nice to meet you two!" Dani yelled back.

Santana and Dani stood there staring at eachother.

The butterflies returned to Santana's stomach.

"Do you want to get a coffee with me?" Dani asked.

"I would love that," Santana smiled.

**Please let me know what you guys think! Reviews make me happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to my followers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Thank you to DantanaLovatic for your review, it's much appreciated! **

_Previously on Is this Love?_

_Santana and Dani stood there staring at eachother. _

_The butterflies returned to Santana's stomach. _

"_Do you want to get a coffee with me?" Dani asked. _

"_I would love that," Santana smiled. _

Is this Love? Ch. 2

Santana was in the bathroom of the coffee shop, where she was getting coffee with Dani. She looked at the mirror, _pull yourself together Lopez_, Santana sighed before leaving the bathroom.

Dani smiled when she saw Santana returning to the table.

"Hey," she greeted Santana sweetly.

"Hey yourself," Santana smiled back at the girl.

Santana took a moment to look at Dani, her hair was obviously dyed blonde but it suited her, she had beautiful eyes Santana could stare into for hours, her chin was beyond adorable, and her smile was amazing.

"See anything you like?" Dani asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe I do," Santana flirted back.

"Do you have anything planned for this fine Friday night?" Dani smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not really, I mean my Fridays usually consist of sitting around the apartment listening to my roommates sing Broadway tunes," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that sounds very enjoyable."

"I'd rather be with you," Santana immediately wondered if that was too forward.

"Santana, are you coming on to me?" Dani smirked.

"And what would you do if I were?" Santana leaned closer to the girl across from her.

"Maybe I would let you walk me home," Dani leaned in also.

The two girls were inches apart, the chemistry was there. Santana wanted to close the gap between them, but she suddenly got nervous again.

"I would love to talk you home," was all Santana could manage to say.

"Then let's go!" Dani pulled away and stood up.

_Was that my only chance to kiss her?_ Santana wondered to herself as they left.

Dani led the way, the girls walked in a comfortable silence. Their hands brushing a few times, but neither girl made the move.

Dani stopped and gestured towards the door in front of them, "this is me."

"This is you…" Santana repeated.

Neither girl wanted the night to end.

"Would you like to come in?" Dani asked nervously.

Santana only nodded, the butterflies returning to her stomach. She followed Dani into the building and up the stairs.

"Do you live alone?" Santana asked as they approached Dani's apartment.

"Yeah, I do. I came to New York without any plans really, so I don't have many friends here," Dani unlocked the door.

Santana followed Dani inside. Dani lead Santana to the couch where they sat, legs touching.

"What brought you to New York?" Santana wondered out loud.

"Well, I came out to my family and it didn't go too well. I needed a fresh start."

"So you're gay?" Santana also wondered out loud.

"That is what I just said… isn't it?" Dani's flirty smile returned.

"Well… yeah. I just… earlier… I couldn't tell… and… um," _wow that was real smooth, Lopez._ Santana internally facepalmed.

"You seem nervous," Dani stated.

"You picked up on that, huh?" Santana laughed. "Honestly, it's been a really long time since a girl has made me this nervous."

"In that case, I'm flattered," Dani started leaning towards Santana. "Is there anything I can do to help calm you down?"

"Maybe…" Santana trailed off as she found herself closing the gap between them.

Their lips met with desire. The kisses started out soft and slow. Dani put her hand on Santana's leg. Santana ran her fingers through Dani's hair. Both girls wanted more. Their kisses sped up. The touching continued.

"It's been a long time since I've felt that good from a kiss," Dani pulled away.

"Yeah, me too." Santana leaned in for another kiss, "you're a great kisser, Dani."

"You're not too bad yourself, Santana." Dani smiled into the kiss.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Requests are welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Santana and Dani spent the rest of the night talking. They were laying on the floor.

"So tell me about yourself," Dani smiled, rolling on her side to face Santana.

Santana rolled on her side also, "well, I'm from Ohio. I was head cheerleader in high school, I was a bit of a bitch. Well, I guess I still am, sometimes."

Santana paused, looking at Dani. Dani reached out and took Santana's hand, she looked at her with curiosity, wanting her to continue.

"As crazy as it sounds, my roommates have kind of made me a better person. We were all in glee club together in high school, everyone in that club made sure I felt accepted when I was forced to come out. Rachel, the girl you met tonight, her boyfriend actually helped a lot. He made me realize that it was okay to be gay, and that everyone already knew but it was important that I embraced who I am. It's funny, I actually look his virginity. I was kind of seeing this girl, Brittany, and she wanted me to tell her how I really felt about her but of course I was just a bitch and pushed her away. I told her that I didn't have feelings for her, and I slept with Finn."

Dani laughed, "so you slept with Rachel's boyfriend and now you guys are roommates?"

"Yes," Santana laughed realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Are they still together?"

Santana's smile immediately fell, she sighed, "he uh… he actually died, about a month ago."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry," Dani looked down at the ground.

"No, Dani it's okay, really. It's nice to talk about him. We're all really careful around Rachel, because they were soul mates for sure. It's just really hard for her. I have no idea how she's holding it together so well. I've never loved anyone the way they loved each other."

Dani looked up and smiled, "well he sounds like a great guy."

"Yeah, he was the best," Santana smiled.

"I'm glad you told me that, I like talking to you," Dani gave Santana a peak on the lips.

"I really like talking to you too. I'm usually not open with anyone… well not really. I used to be able to talk to my ex like this."

"Brittney?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Santana sighed, "wow do people usually talk about exes on the first date? I brought up my ex and a guy I slept with, I really suck at this," Santana laughed.

"So this is a date?" Dani raised her eyebrows.

"Oh…. I just… the coffee…. the kisses…. I guess I just assumed," Santana mumbled.

Dani laughed, "Santana, this is definitely a date. I invited you inside my apartment! I just wanted to see you nervous again! I love that you're being so open with me, it's really nice."

"You're really nice," Santana leaned in for a kiss.

"Wow, that was smooth," Dani closed the gap between them.

"Yeah, I've got some really good moves," Santana said with a straight face.

"I can see that," Dani smiled.

"I really like you," Santana stated.

"I really like you too."

The girls smiled at each other.

"We should do this again," Santana broke the silence.

"I would love to," Dani squeezed Santana's hand.

The girls exchanged numbers, and a few more kisses.

"I should probably go…" Santana said, genuinely sad.

"Probably…" Dani touched Santana's face.

Santana leaned in for another kiss before standing up. She offered a hand to Dani and helped her up.

"I'll call you," Santana said.

"You better," Dani playfully pushed Santana.

Dani pulled Santana in for a hug.

"Text me when you get to your apartment, I want to make sure you get back safely," Dani said while walking Santana to the door.

"Of course," Santana smiled.

They stopped once they reached the door. They had one last kiss and said their goodbyes.

Santana walked the 5 blocks to her apartment with a huge smile on her face the whole time.

She basically sprinted up the stairs to her floor. Once inside her apartment she immediately took out her phone to text Dani.

"There you are!" Rachel yelled.

"So how was your date?"

"It was amazing, she's amazing," Santana said slightly dazed.

"Aw she looks so happy, don't you think Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." Kurt walked over to Santana and grabbed her phone.

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed.

"Relax. I just was to see what you said to her," Kurt unlocked Santana's phone.

Santana blushed and looked at the ground.

"Just got home, miss you, can't wait to see you again, exclamation point, smiley face?! Santana, what happened to playing hard to get?"

"Wow, you got it bad…" Rachel didn't try to hide her shocked facial expression.

"I just like her okay?!" Santana tried to defend herself.

"I'm glad you got back safely, I miss you too, and I really can't wait to see you again, exclamation point, smiley face," Kurt read Dani's reply out loud.

"Well, at least she likes you just as much," Rachel smiled.

Santana beamed, "you guys have to hang out with her. She's like the best."

"God, you sound like a middle school girl with a crush on Joe Jonas," Kurt handed Santana her phone back.

"We would love to hang out with her sometime, Santana," Rachel said for both her and Kurt.

"Good!" Santana turned to go to her room, "and I may or may not feel like a middle school girl who's crushing on Joe Jonas."

Rachel and Kurt broke out in laughter.

Santana could still hear when laughing after she changed into her pajamas.

Santana decided to text Dani.

_To Dani: We should hang out with my roommates sometime. _

_From Dani: And sing Broadway tunes?! I would love to!_

_To Dani: Preferably not, but I'm sure you would make them sound a 100 times better. _

_From Dani: One day, I'll sing you something._

_To Dani: Is it wrong that that just turned me on…?_

_From Dani: I'm glad I have that affect on you ;)_

_To Dani: It's even worse when we're actually together._

_From Dani: Oh yeah? Something to remember for next time! ;)_

_To Dani: I really like you. _

_From Dani: I really like you too. _

_To Dani: When can I see you again?_

_From Dani: Soon babe._

_To Dani: Whatever you say baby. _

_From Dani: We're so cute!_

_To Dani: I can agree with that!_

_From Dani: Goodnight Santana :)_

_To Dani: Goodnight Dani :) _

**I hope you guys liked the update! Shoutout to all of my followers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I just want to address one thing before I start this chapter! ThroughTheLOOkingGlass, I'm sorry you didn't like what I did with Finn. I think what happened to Cory is really tragic and awfully sad, and Finn's death was also really sad. The quarterback episode was really hard for me to watch and I do think that Finn was a really good guy; I just wanted to make that part of my story. I wanted to find a way to include Finn in this story, since they don't really talk about him that much on the show anymore. I've been re-watching Glee and I recently watched the episode where Santana is outed. Yes, Finn called her out for not coming out of the closet, but what really outed her was that commercial. Later on, Finn apologized and said that he loved her and wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to her. I really loved that scene and I also loved when Finn sang Girls Just Want to Have Fun to Santana. I thought Finn was a great character and I wanted to memorialize him somehow. It's definitely too hard for me to write a fic where Finn is still alive, but I did want to mention him. That's my opinion on what happened, and I just wanted to put that out there! Thank you for your review, I appreciate it! I also re-uploaded the chapter with corrected spelling errors! Okay on to the chapter! **

Santana woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Dani. On her way to the kitchen she heard Kurt and Rachel singing something- that of course Santana had never heard before.

"Oh Santana! You're awake!" Rachel greeted Santana.

"Good morning Berry," Santana looked at Kurt, "lady Hummel."

"You seem unusually… chipper for 9 am," Kurt gave Santana a skeptical look.

"I'm just in a good mood, completely normal," Santana responded with her head in the fridge, searching for something to eat.

"We seem to have different definitions of normal…" Kurt mumbled into his coffee.

"Santana… would this newly found good mood of yours happen to have anything to do with Dani?" Rachel sat down next to Kurt, beaming.

"Perhaps…" Santana murmured.

"You should invite her over," Kurt gave Santana a look.

"I don't know what she's doing today…" Santana starting making excuses.

"Santana pleeease invite her over!" Rachel have her a look, "we have the day off!" she added excitedly.

Santana just looked at her roommates. They looked so excited. And she did want to see Dani. Even though she just saw her the night before, it felt like she hadn't seen Dani in days. Was it normal to miss someone you just met _this_ much?

"Okay okay, fine. I'll call her and see what she's up to," Santana poured herself a cup of coffee and went to her room.

Back in her room, Santana picked up her phone and just looked at it for a minute. Was it too early to call? Would she be awake? Is she busy? What does she even do? She works, right? _Okay, Lopez, the only way to get an answer to all of these questions is if you call her. So suck it up, and call. _

Santana cleared her throat, hit call, and put the phone up to her ear.

It rang a few times before Dani answered.

"I was just thinking about you," Dani's husky voice rang through Santana's ear.

"Really?" Santana asked, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Yes, really! So, what's up beautiful?" Dani laughed.

"I was wondering what you were up to today," Santana remembered the purpose of her call.

"I don't have any plans. Maybe we could hang out?" Dani sounded hopeful.

"Yes! I would love to. You should come by the apartment, Rachel and Kurt actually wanted me to ask you."

"Oh yeah? So they want to see me and you don't?"

"I really want to see you. I might have just used the fact that my roommates want to see you as an excuse to call."

"You don't need an excuse to call Santana. And I would love to come over."

"I can't wait to see you," Santana smiled.

"I can't to see you either! Just tell me when, and I'll be there."

"How 'bout in an hour? I'll text you the address."

"Sounds good!"

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Santana."

Santana hung up the call, put her phone down, and started beaming. _Wow, I am way too excited to see this girl right now. Oh shit, I have to get ready!_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer! The next chapter will be Santana and Dani hanging out with Rachel and Kurt! I'm really excited to write that! Please review! **


End file.
